One Thing Always Leads To Another
by The-insaninty-never-ends
Summary: What happens when a girl falls into One Piece from our world and instead of becoming a pirate, she becomes a member of the super secret organization of CP9? Well, let's stay tuned and find out, shall we?


My take on a 'girl falls into One Piece' type of story. A collaboration of total crack between me and a friend of mine :'D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and if I did then it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is now 3 Echiro Oda is the master. Bow to him :l

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Riz, Saku and some freakin weird fruits.**

My heart was racing as well as my feet. My eyes were closed though, signaling that I wasn't trying nearly as hard as I should have been. This would already be over if I had decided to get my ass in gear from the start but oh no. They had pissed me off before this thing started so I was determined to make them suffer whether it be because we lost or because I was running just slow enough to stay in third through most of the race. There was no way in hell I would actually lose though seeing as I could easily take first the moment I wanted to. You know.. As long as I didn't trip over my own two feet which I seemingly did a lot these days.

A shot rang out, this meant I had one more lap to go until this was over. Deciding to stop torturing the people supposedly routing me on, as well as myself, I sped up a considerable amount with a burst if speed. There was no way in hell the girl in first knew I had it in me since her eyes were wide as saucers when I looked over my shoulder to her and grinned.

Now, it wasn't that these people were slow.. Oh there was NO way in hell these girls were slow considering that the top people in the U.S were competing for fastest female in the country. It was just.. I was that much faster.

Nobody expected this though since the roaring crowd obviously paused for a moment in wonder at how the hell I had managed that. Simple enough really. I was a speed demon naturally and the more I practiced, the faster I got. I had been the fastest since I was five. Even at that age I was almost able to outrun our four year old black lab that would race down the street with me whenever I took off.

The key word there was 'almost' and that's what got me into racing. I wanted to be the best of the best and this is exactly what I was proving this very moment. Too my surprise though, the girl that had been in first caught up to me quickly which made me wonder how much she was holding back. Deciding to screw around with her a bit, I hunched my back over and pumped my arms as fast as I possibly could which was damn fast. In mere moments, I was leaving her behind along with a huge trail of dust. "EAT IT, SUCKA!"

Was all I yelled before slowing down when my torso made contact with the finishing ribbon. Lifting both arms in the air, I waved them around while I cheered and jumped. Moments after the win, the rest of the competitors came trotting in as well as the spectators.

First thing that rang out above the rest.

"MISA WON!"

"Yeah! She kicked all you little girls' asses!"

Now, let me tell you a bit about two of my closest friends. Both were unfortunately guys and both were obnoxious, rude, arrogant, irritating and.. I could go on but the list would become much too long and you would lose interest. Anyways, their names were Saku and Riz.

They were both nicknames for longer names that both my friends hated. As a matter of fact, I hadn't heard the two called by their real names since I had met them. Unless it was their parents. Then they couldn't do much about it.

Anywho. I spotted both guys coming over to me in a whirlwind of hoots and cheers. The blond, Riz, sweeped me off my feet and put me sitting on his shoulder where I promptly dug my heel into his chest, "Riz! Put me down, now!" I yelled at him as both arms were instantly wrapped around his head.

Did I mention that I hate heights with a burning passion? Guess not..

All the stupid blond did was grin up at me. The grin disappeared though when he was smacked upside the head by Saku. This resulted in Riz seething at the redhead. The instant he had been smacked, I was forgotten. Therefore when he lunged at Saku, I ended up falling from his shoulder where I landed ever so gracefully on my ass. Groaning in pain, I watched as the two idiots fell to the track, grabbing at each others' hair like the manly men they were. A snicker behind me made my head experience whiplash as I spun around to stare at the person whom was apparently a sneaky ninja and had decided it would be fun to make my neck hurt.

It was a man who looked about his mid-twenties and was currently carrying a huge ass trophy. I could almost feel the drool that slipped out of my mouth when I saw the beautiful gold treasure that I would soon have on a shelf in my very own apartment.

You see, with the prize money I planned on getting the _hell _out of my Mom's house and into an apartment or condo on the beach ASAP. It was gonna be nothing big since I would be the only one living there for hopefully a while. I mean I was only eighteen after all. Anwyay, the guy held a hand out to me which I gladly took, still trying to block out the fact that I actually knew the two idiots fighting on the ground.

"That was a very nice race Miss Misaki." The man stated calmly as he watched me with what seemed to be somewhat suspicious eyes. Oh well, maybe I was being paranoid. Or maybe this dude thought I had cheated. Oh well, he could think what he wanted, I had won fair and square.

"Heh, thanks. I've been training forever to win this thing." I told him with a polite tone as I easily took the trophy he had held out to me.

Too my surprise there was more than just a check in the cup of the trophy. There was an assortment of what looked to be fruits. Or.. Exotic fruits of some sort. '_freaky. Maybe this is what all winners get? Fruit though? How lame could this be. I'd rather have the trophy and the check without any weird looking edibles anywhere near them.'_

My thoughts were cut short as I realized the man had been talking for the past few seconds and was looking over my shoulder scrutinizing. All I caught was something about ruffians when I realized he was talking about the two idiots that had been fighting and were now towering right behind each of my shoulders. Damn why did I never notice that there were people around me?

"It's been a lovely chat Miss Misaki but I have to go congratulate the other participants." The man that had brought the trophy over said hastily as he hustled away but not without throwing one last glance over his shoulder at which looked to be the fruit… Nah, he was probably looking at the super pretty, shiny, huge ass trophy I was currently holding as if it were my child.

"Who the hell was he?" The deep voice of Riz caught my attention as I turned back to them and shrugged.

"Just the guy giving me my trophy I guess. Now, onto more awesome business. Who wants to go to my house with me and help break the news to my mom that I'm moving out?" I tried making the last part sound as not totally frightening as it was but neither Riz or Saku was gonna fall for it.

Saku reached over and clapped a hand over my shoulder with a smirk. "Is wittle Misa-chan all scared over her big bad mommy?" He asked me in a tone that he probably thought would piss me off.

Slapping his hand away I merely shook my head as I let out an exasperated sigh. "Why yes. Yes I am absolutely terrified of my 'big bad mommy'" I said with a sigh as Riz doubled over in laughter while Saku tried to hold it back. Obviously they had never seen my mom truly throw a fit. This would be the first time.

I almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

After a few minutes of me kicking both of them and them bitching at me for kicking them too hard, we finally made it out to the parking lot. Not too mention I had to dodge all the nasty glares I got from the other girls who had lost horribly. Well poo on them. I won fair and square so now the prize check was mine. As well as the pretty trophy and the freaky ass looking fruits.

'_I still do wonder what they are though.. Maybe Riz or Saku will know.'_ I hmm'ed lightly in my throat before pulling a roundish fruit with a swirly pattern on it from the cup. It was green. I hated greens. "Rizzy! Think fast!" I turned around quickly and pelted the fruit at his head. Fortunately for him, he played baseball and was used to dodging things coming at him pretty quickly. Not that my throw was hard since I was a runner with no upper body strength.

With a grin, instead of showing off his dodging skills, he caught the thing and stared at it for just a moment. "Misa, the hell is this?" He asked as he turned it over in his palm trying to figure out what it was.

Saku scooted over to him and peaked over Riz's shoulder to get a better look at it. "Where'd you get it from?" He asked as he reached down to poke the weird fruit only to have his hand slapped away with a 'smack' by Riz. As he stalked away, sulking, I decided to answer their questions.

"Well, I dunno what it is. And it doesn't look appetizing," as I spoke I watched as Riz pressed it to his nose and sniffed it before pulling it away with a grossed out look on his face. Deciding to ignore his stupidity for a moment, I continued on. "so I pegged it at you. As for where I got it, it came with the trophy." I answered him as my gaze drifted back to the cup where two other fruits were laying. Both looked different from the first yet still looked different from each other.

As I prodded at them, I heard a car door pop open and looked to see that both Riz and Saku were sliding into the car while I still stood on the pavement poking at a fruit. At first I thought they didn't have the guts to leave me behind. Until they started the engine. "Wait! YOU GUYS!" The car started to take off as I sprinted behind it only to suddenly stop making me nearly run into the back of it.

Muttering curses and swears about killing the both of them, I stormed over to the passenger side of the front, opened the door and grabbed Saku's shirt collar. Yanking him from the seat, I pulled him onto the pavement and sat in the front myself.

Before he could retaliate by man-handling me out the car, I slammed the door shut and stuck my tongue out at him while he merely looked up at me with a face that pretty much said he didn't believe that I had just done what I did. He was gonna kill me. That's for sure. Ignoring the death glare, I turned back to my trophy decided to ignore the fruits.

As Saku climbed into the back grumbling to himself, I twisted in my seat to grin at him as Riz took off driving again. "You guys are idiots." Riz mumbled only to regret it when he was smacked on the head by an angry Saku and myself. He reached up to rub the back of his head with one hand as he continued to drive.

On the way there, we sunk into a companionable silence. That was, until I remembered why I had been mad earlier. "OI" I screamed so suddenly that I made Riz swerve the car into the wrong lane which in turn nearly made a car slam into us.

"What the hell, Misa?" Saku screamed at me from the back as he clutched onto his seat belt while looking like he wanted to throw up. I would have laughed if it was any other time. But it was serious now. I had my serious face on for some serious business. Both stared at me like I was out of my mind while I glared back.

"You know why I was angry. You NEVER mock a girl when her favorite character dies! Jackasses!" I yelled at the both of them angrily as they both looked like they wanted to kill me. Probably thinking 'Why the hell did she nearly get us killed over that?' Yeah well, it was important. End of story.

Crossing both arms over my chest, I slumped into my seat. Moping while the two of them tried to find something to say that wouldn't get themselves injured and on the other hand would get their point across. Finally, Riz spoke up. "Misa. That was an anime. This is real life. You don't get us nearly **killed** over something so stupid." He sounded really strained not to be yelling but Saku on the other hand looked like he wanted to stick my head in a blender.

Do not ask how I know what that looks like. Just trust me on this one. 'Kay?

After a few moments of moping in my sadness about my favorite character of all time, besides possibly Trafalgar Law, I perked up to glance back at Saku. "Saku, do you still have that black sketchbook that I gave you a while back? The one that I had all my original sketches in of people that I liked?" I bit my lower lip after asking, reallllllly hoping he hadn't lost it. I kind of wanted to go back and look at some of the pictures for references in my new sketchbook but Saku had a horrible habit of losing things if they weren't his.

I went to summer camp when I was twelve while my Mom went on a cruise. I asked Saku too take care of my cat Lawrence while I was gone. Yeah when I came back, he was gone. Saku lost him in my own house.

He is, just. That. Skilled.

Saku grabbed my shoulder and shook me a bit to pull me from my small spacing out moment. If these guys weren't around then I would've been dead already. I'd bet my grandma's life on it. Then again, I'd bet her life on just about anything. She's that mean.

Getting off topic again. God I hate when I do that. Anyway, Saku explained to me that it was at his house and I could pick it up later. He had also gotten me a present apparently for winning today. "Saku. You've been with me the whole time. There's no way you could have gotten me a present." I said slowly making sure he would get the point I was trying to get across to him.

Smiling cheekily, he held up two fingers in a V sign clearly meaning the victory pose. "Yep, I knew you were gonna win. So I bought it early!" Riz and I will go to my house and get it after we drop you off." I could tell my grin was from ear to ear. I loved that Riz and Saku trusted me that much. Pulled at my heart strings, it really did. From beside me, Riz reached over and clapped me once on the shoulder before putting both hands back on the steering wheel. He knew I hated when he didn't have his full attention on driving. There was way too big a chance that he would run into a tree and claim that it should have moved out his way.

I quickly turned back around in my seat to see that we were pulling up to the front of my house. Sliding the keys from the ignition. Riz turned to me and grinned, "Well, time to go tell your big scary mommy dearest that you're gonna get the heck out of here." He only said this with a grin because he knew I was actually terrified of her reaction to her 'baby' moving out of the house. I swear, she thought I was still five or something..

With a sigh, I grudgingly pushed the car door open and stepped into the cool air of Ann Arbor, Michigan. This is where I lived and had lived for the past few years. Where I was born and raised you might say. Though it didn't feel like home for some reason. Not that I would ever say something so ludicrous. How would I know that it didn't feel like home anyway? I'd never lived anywhere else yet I just hated living where I did.

Riz rolled down the window of the car and stuck a hand out to wave at me. "Go on in, we'll be back in half an hour." He said cheerfully as he turned the car back on and sped from the driveway. After the car started to disappear down the street, I watched it all the way until it turned a corner where I could no longer see them. My lips pulled into a thin line as I turned and headed to my house.

Stepping into the household, I instantly felt that something was wrong since there was no happy greeting from my mom. Both eyes narrowed as I twirled my keys around one finger while holding the trophy in one arm where it leaned against my shoulder in a way that the fruits, or my check, wouldn't fall from the cup. I made my way quietly through the house listening for the sound of my mom either in the shower or cleaning or cooking or something. But I was wrong. All the lights were out and it seemed she wasn't home. _'Weird. She never leaves home without telling me a billion times that she'll be out for an hour or so.'_ My thoughts strayed a bit as to what she could be doing though I didn't really want to know considering it was my mom and her business was most definitely not mine.

So, instead of aimlessly wandering through my house, I jogged upstairs to my room where I grabbed my backpack and stuffed a pair of clothing for tomorrow into it as well as a pair of pajamas for tonight. I was gonna go to Riz's house since he had offered earlier today. After packing the essentials such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, and my clothes, I went and grabbed three sketchbooks from my dresser then stuffed them unceremoniously into the backpack as well. Along with my sketchbooks went my colored pencils, pencils and pastels. I brought them everywhere with me since you never knew where inspiration would strike you.

After slinging it over my shoulder, I picked up the two fruits from the trophy cup and held them by the leaves as I trotted back downstairs. Screw not eating them, I was gonna make a smoothie with one and save the other for one other time. No reason to let fruit go to waste now was there? Certainly not. In conclusion, I jogged into the kitchen and over to the counter where I let my backpack fall from my shoulder and to the tiled floor. I then quickly pulled out the metal blender that was usually not used unless it was breakfast time.

Finally, I set the fruit on the counter and grabbed a knife from the drawer. After a few moments of cutting it up, I placed the pieces into the smoothie then went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk as well as a tub of yogurt.

While holding both foods in my arms, I skipped back over to the counter and promptly set them down on the granite. Then grabbing a spoon, I scooped a bit of the yogurt into the blender then added in the pieces of the fruit quickly. While grinning, I added in the milk then hit the 'blend' button. The sound of fruits being cut up as well as mixed in with the yogurt and the milk met my ears as I leaned my elbows against the counter waiting for it to be done.

Seconds passed before I turned back around to the blender and hit the off button. I didn't bother to get a cup though since nobody else used the blender. Grasping the handle tightly, I brought it to my lips and tilted it back.

After a single gulp, I brought the drink away from my mouth and stuck my tongue out. "Eww, what the hell is up with this fruit?" I yelled as I stared down at the drink with a grossed out look. It was so weird, I couldn't even really describe the taste that well.

Sighing, I once again brought it back to my lips and downed the rest of it with quick gulps not wanting the flavor to stay stuck in my mouth. I only finished it because I had been taught never to let food or drink go to waste. Unless it was to the degree that if you ate it, it would kill you or make you really ill. All this did was make my taste buds scream in protest.

Scrunching my face up in disgust, I quickly swallowed down the rest of the smoothie without much hesitance. I didn't want the taste to be put permanently on my tongue because that would just suck. I exhaled quickly, attempting to get the taste off my pallet but it was too no avail.

Walking over towards my backpack, incoherent sentences about evil fruits and crappy smoothies were mumbled through my pout. As I crouched down to pick it up, I glanced over towards the clock over the kitchen stove. The time read about twenty or so minutes after I had gotten home so I decided to go out and wait for Riz and Saku to get back.

"Guess I'll just tell mom about the big move tomorrow.." I huffed out a sigh as I slung the pack over my shoulder and stood back to my full height. Without a second glance back at the kitchen, since I'd be seeing it tomorrow, I headed towards the door of our house. Picking up the keys off the vanity at the side of the door, I twisted the knob with my other hand and pulled it open with ease.

I stepped into the sunlight of outside and inhaled the fresh air with happiness. The bitter taste of the fruit was ever present on my lips though I tried to brush it off as a minor annoyance. Sighing the taste off, I perked my head up slightly at the sound of wheels screeching against asphalt down the street. "There they are.." I murmured softly as I pulled my pack higher onto my shoulder and jogged over to the curb.

I didn't realize the car that was rounding the corner was going extremely fast and I didn't realize that there was a huge pothole in the ground where I was stepping. One step was all it took for me to step into the hole and tumble into the street. The car didn't see my fall.

One misstep was all it took.

* * *

**End Notes: **

The real story will start in the next chapter. So read and review so I can decide if I should bother with continuing this~

Constructive criticism is loved 3


End file.
